


Missing

by Kiikatsu



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, However I'll be working on other stuffs, I can't promise you what the ending would be but I'll try to not let it go too far, M/M, Maybe somehow it'll be kinda hurt later but not now, Yuno x Asta, lowkey spoilers, who knows what would happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiikatsu/pseuds/Kiikatsu
Summary: It never should be like this.It never should.But the time when the breath being held in lung, eyes widen, saliva swallowed, that bright green stares back in ember, and lips curled up, wispering the name.And there's something missing.
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It was something awhile ago, so I changed up a few bits...

Yuno always knew.

He knew it happens whenever he bumps into Asta with other Black Bulls, glimpsed his silly huge smile on face, shouting in an extreme volume that almost blows up the surrounding.

He knew it happens whenever he smirked, left Asta trying to process what he said, then insulting him as "You handsome jerk!!!!!" with his limited vocabulary.

He knew it happens whenever Asta stands out, mostly standing infront of him, even with the wounds and blood cake him in scarlet, still not giving up hope.

He knew it happens whenever he sees Asta with some other girls, sometimes the silver hair Black Bull called Noelle Silva, sometimes Mimosa, or other females, with a happy sweet aura around their conversation with Asta.

He knew it happens whenever he sees Asta with other guys, not only females.

He knew it happens whenever he sees Asta with anyone that's not him.

He knew it happens whenever he sees Asta.

And it only happens on Asta, for a long time, mayber almost 10 years since the first one.

There's something really hard noticable, tiny, short.

But something's missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My English sucks.  
> And I gave up :D  
> I don't even know what I'm doing anymore...  
> Oh and--
> 
> Hi, this is Kiikatsu so uhhhh-
> 
> I'm sorry for all mistakes in grammar or spelling that will occur in future or maybe even right now, since I'm not a native English speaker and English is my second language.
> 
> And I might misspell characters name or places or whatever since I watched Black Clover withou subtitles and read the mange in Japanese.
> 
> This is a Yuno x Asta fic and I'm sure you already knows that...(LOL)
> 
> If there's any mistakes please tell me!!!
> 
> Thank you for the patience!


	2. Missing Beat

It's such a spirited, amazing world: full of miracle, the aura of mana and just...

Magic.

The thing almost everyone uses for daily life, even just boiling water, do the laundry, or maybe buy groceries, pretty much people rely everything on magic.

Being born and gifted, blessed with mana, everything relates to magic is just so delicate to Yuno.It's a soothing day. Surely, the breeze flicks the grass, warmth from the sunshine on his face, and there he just lying, relaxing in the field, half closing the ember eyes.

He unquestionably loves magic.

But of course, the peace never maintains.

Not with another boy around him.

"Yuno!" He shouted, holding up a stick and eyes shining with stars staring at the raven-haired boy.

That ash-blonde kid definitely doesn't know how to read the time.

Yuno sighed, "Asta, it's twelve o'clock at noon. Are you sure you really want to practice now under the sun and heat? M-maybe we can do it later?"

"Yup!" He claimed with a silly grin.

Yuno sighed again.

"Well, um... At least until sister Lily's back, or she'll be really worried if we're gone."

"Alright, fine... But maybe just about 10 minutes...? Please?"

Then he begged. And begged. And he'll keep begging until Yuno frowned and unable to bear his loudness anymore, and two kids went off together for practice like usual down the hill.

"But..."

"Just this time! Please...!"

"And you said that every single time..."

Yuno gradually stood up from the meadow. Of course, with dissatisfaction. But now he's been reminded, that since last week they've been busy helping sister Lily, they barely even went outdoor.

He sighed again. As soon as Asta makes his stubborn decision, he'll never change his mind."...I guess okay then."

He nodded.

"Thanks, Yuno! Do it downhill?" His agreement brought extra brightness in that pair of green eyes.

Asta is the type of person who's really easy to cheer up. Sometimes a good meal, a sunny day, or just being around with other kids can light him up. And when he does, his cheeks will dye a cherry pink, squint eyes, higher-pitched voice, scream out things he's planning to say next.

And it just happened now.

Seeing Asta being delightful so obviously, he curled up his lips, "Sure."

And as soon as they started, he immediately regretted his decision.

"Asta! Are you okay?!" It's getting dim, the sky's light orange and dusk with a beautiful sunset, whichever is really common in Hage Village. The mud coated Asta, scratches and cuts and bruises appeared almost everywhere on his legs, hands and arms. "One-one more time!" Nevertheless, Asta wobbly stood up, barely managed to grab the stick, wish to practice one more time with Yuno.

"But you're wounded! You look a mess now! Asta, maybe we can continue tomorrow-"And then he saw the grin.

It's so stupid, and huge, and so bright that he didn't realize that Asta got up and running into him, in a rush. He's in panic and Yuno did not summon the wind in time.

Then the stick hit his head so gently, Asta, being so exhausted, lost his balance instantly after he won the round.

"Y-yes, finally..." He gasped, almost whispering into Yuno's ear. "I-it's my win!"

"Yes, it is your win." Yuno softly lifted up Asta, trying to drag both boys home with his last strength. Unfortunately, one among them tripped over a tiny rock - even til now they still argue about whose fault to blame, which one claimed it's Asta with a mild tone and another blame it on Yuno. ("Hey! It's definitely not me!" The shorter one clarified. "I'm sure that's your fault, Asta.")

But anyway, they were on their way uphill, and this leads them rolling down, bumping each other and now lying on the gold-sunshine-plated meadow, kind of awkwardly gazing into other's eyes.

Then Asta sits up and starts to giggle. "Wow! We really are a mess now!" The raven-haired boy joins in, and two kids are chuckling, resting in the centre of the field under the sunset.

"One day, I'll become the Wizard King!" Then Asta suddenly spoke.

"And then everyone, including Nash, Recca, Aruru, Hollo, sister Lily and... And father Orsi too! With you and me! We will live in a much bigger place - maybe a palace! The one in the book, you remember?"

"And I'm going to save lots of people! I can protect everyone from the village! Wait, not only Hage, I'll protect the whole Clover Kingdom!"

"Right, Yuno!"

He smiles, like a breeze soothing in summer, a stream of water into this ordinary life, fresh, clean, and warm. His emerald eyes twinkles, with all his charm within, and soft hair flows in the wind. Strong lights from the sunset shine on his back, cause everything looks so blurry, so bright, so lovely.

Oh no.

And that phrase puts up all he thought. Oh no. His mind raging over his head, his face turns so hot that he looked away from Asta's sight. His heart almost jumped out.

What Yuno felt is a tiny gap between his heartbeat.

A missing beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay :D


	3. Missing Word

0.

Their eyes met under the night sky, as that bright green reflecting golden fireworks.

And for a moment, Asta lost his voice.

1.

Humans can't read minds.

Well, obviously they can't. So they confess things, to each other. To understand other's desires, reach an agreement, express their own thoughts and ideas to each other.

There are people using magic to achieve the same result. Magic, such a powerful and convenient tool - may be a weapon, and the whole world relies on it so much.

But it never would be the same as words. Not as charming as the flow of vocabs, without the most important thing that makes up a human -

Emotions.

And love.

But of course, some confessions really needs a lot of thinking, courage and... Maybe just a tiny bit more literacy skills.

"Um, Vanessa... Are you sure this book is actually going to work?"Asta swallowed, eyes with few disbelieve, looking at the enormous yellowish old book with an alcoholic smell, that Vanessa just gave him.

"Well, I'm sure that will work, Asta. Almost all witches use that book to captivate handsomes, and they all succeeded." It's really odd being drunk in the daytime, exclude Vanessa Enoteca, since she's drunk all day.

"O-okay, but... You sure it's like, 100% success rate?" Ash-blonde boy's uncertain tone just put up a grin on the witch's face, and there she smiled, lying on the sofa and got another bottle of wine: "Trust me, it's a fantastic book. Well, you need to look for quotes by yourself though. There are tons of pages in it, but I'm sure you'll find it."

And then she winked at Asta and put her lips on the edge of the glass bottle.

"Thank you, Vanessa!" He rushed upstairs, being so excited and nervous since this book is the only thing he can rely on.

"There, there..." Vanessa murmured, watching Asta went up, "...I still can't believe that boy... That little dense guy is actually going to do that..."

"Do your best, Asta!!" Then she shouted.

And Asta is already in his room, cleaned up a corner in this squeezing place, flipped the book open. As Vanessa said, it really has a lot of quotes in it.

A LOT.

He sighed. It's rare for him to do that, as it's usually another boy's habit to do, whenever Asta did something silly or just being dumb, the raven-haired just sighed, tease him but still stands by his side.

Most of the time he just mildly smile towards Asta. Amber eyes shine, lips curled, smirks and —

Suddenly realized his wild mind going too far, he shook his head and trying to focus on the pages again.

And this is Asta's s secret.

He's hopelessly in love with his best friend.

Well, technically it's not much a secret for all Black Bulls - when the time Asta's voice is loud enough to let even Henry heard the news, everyone stood right in their place, poker face for almost 10 seconds and screams louder than Asta admitting his crush on Yuno.

"Wait...WHAT??What did you just say?!" Noelle never made such an unbearable noise ever in her life, and the first time aiming at someone to hit them with her magic perfectly, without any tool.

But of course, the magic that hit Asta not only belongs to Noelle, also the whole Black Bull base.

And then they got so excited, encourage him to go out with Yuno, confess and...

Asta's trying so hard, trying to force himself read all these words that some are blurred out, though he's always being a hopeless guy with books. Barely understanding the meaning behind the paragraph, he took out the pen and paper which usually used to write letters to sister Lily.

"Hey, Yuno!!!"

No, that sounds way too casual... He scratched out the line.

"Hi, Yuno, "

No, that sounds a bit cold...

"Morning, Yuno,"

Eww... That definitely does not suit him...

Soon there are lines everywhere on the ruined paper, nevertheless, Asta still hasn't finished the first line.

He stared at the paper full of ink and scratches, threw it away, and draw out another one.

That would be a while to sort out.

2.

It's almost dawn, and he's almost been wasting his time in this squeezy corner for 1 week, forgot his several breakfasts, and still barely up to half of the page.

"Damn it..." He's exhausted, lying on the bed, let the wind breathe into the dim room, flipping the page. He not giving up yet, just lost his reckless head on this hopeless way.

Yuno just treats him as a friend.

And he knows that.

But he can't help it - there're times of Yuno being gentle, smiled, hand brush through his messy hair, calling his name in such a soothing tone, despite the tease came after all this. Yuno does that quite often, and he like this.

He likes being aside from Yuno.

And he has so, so much to tell, that he loves his touch, his breath, his eyes and hands and -

But facing this letter, his minds jamming, tangling together, hiding all the things he tries to say in every single forbidden corner of his memory, and now being so wordless, he finally rolled up the script and dropped it into the half-full bin.

Then all of a sudden, an anti-bird whooshed inside, pecking Asta's forehead with a letter in its claw.

"Ouch, wait, stop!" He jumped out of the bed and groaned in a huge complainant, then had a glimpse of the dropped letter and picked it up.

"Your friend left that letter for you. I'm glad you're not dead yet." Nero said in a mild, cold tone and immediately flew away. "Don't die inside the room, that will be a lot of work to clean up the mess."

"Hey!" He protests, but Nero's already out of the room, leaving him wondering the content of this letter. It has the logo of Golden Dawn on it, and it might from Mimosa or Klaus. They often write him letters, especially Mimosa, she's quite talkative surprisingly, much more than their actual conversation whenever they met. He really is not in the mood to read the letter though, but still opened it up.

Although he kind of wish that it would from a person he knows well, but Yuno barely write anything or come and meet him after they became magic knights. With this glimpse of hope, his eyes lay on the first line of the letter -

"Hi, Asta, "

That familiar handwriting belongs to Mimosa. Of course, he thought, Yuno never write letters to me - 

"Hi, Asta,

"Well, Yuno's been writing letters for a while but refused to send it himself, so I just send his with mine. The paper behind is Yuno's word for you - "

He quickly draws out the neatly folded paper under Mimosa's, denying his eyes. But it was indeed beautiful, soothing handwriting, not so fancy, not so plain and dull, but a bunch of arrogant, lovely lines. It was indeed from Yuno.

"Hi, shrimpsta-"

That handsome jerk! He groaned, but still can't stop grinning from the letter.

"Hi, shrimpsta.

"It's Summer Festival next month at the royal capital. Do you have time? We will get a week off that time and wonder if you would like to hang out-"

Oh, yeah, the festival. He suddenly remembers stuff about that. Noelle mentioned it to him earlier, but he's brain was such a piece of dead meat that he didn't even process how important that would be.

They usually go to the festival with sister Lily and other kids, together, in the royal capital. It was the few events they get to visit that fantasy, the city in a dream, and keep dreaming about it even after the trip. It's only once among 5 years as a tradition. Not often, not so common, and it was those days they could talk about it for days and days without getting tired. Yuno got bright starry eyes after the visits when that time he was still a shy, friendly boy (which is completely opposite of now).

Time really has been fast. Asta chuckled.

Well, better to tell sister Lily and kids to come-

"-and sister Lily is going to take the kids on the visit alone the week before our holiday."

Wait...... What?

That means-

"Yes, we would be left alone together."

No way.

He blushes.

"I know you would be upset about this, but you know, sister Lily is a nun. Don't be too stubborn on her."

No, I'm definitely not upset about this, I-

"If you have time, just meet me at our base. You probably wouldn't come, I guess you'll just-"

This part was scribbled out. Asta can't really read the words, thus he gave up on that.

"See you next month, if you got time.

_Yuno"_

_He never sounds so less... Salty, like this before._

__

Asta wondered, reading this letter again and again and again, pick up and put it down several times until others got worried about such noise made by the movements.

__

"No, it's nothing!" He yelled downstairs. "It's really nothing!"

__

_It's just a bunch of butterflies bumping inside my stomach._

__

Being so delightful and almost drown in happiness, he quickly ignored the random lines at the end of Mimosa's letter, if combining them together without the ink-covered on top trying to erase all the words below, it would be-

__

"...I guess he will finally tell you this time, he just gossips and talked too much about you."

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually forgot that I wrote this stuff before :D


End file.
